The Meanings of Roses
by Katz Monster
Summary: Drew has given up on just giving May red roses and wants to make sure she understands what they mean next time he give her one, so he's set her a challenge: discover the meanings of roses. Then she'll get another red rose. ContestShipping, with slight mentions of GossamerShipping and BeautifulDisasterShipping.
1. The Challenge - Yellow

**Here's another story for ContestShipping Day, except this is a proper multi-chapter one! My first one actually! Anyway, I'll try to update every few days, but no promises as I haven't planned this one out, I'll make it up as I go along. So let's being!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><span>Drew's POV<span>

Okay, I've given up with giving May red roses. I'm going to try something different, I'm going to try and sent her messages with roses. I doubt she'll get it, but I can try and who knows, maybe she'll go to Solidad. Or I could buy her a book on the meanings of roses... Yeah maybe I'll do that... No, no I won't that would give it away. I want her to understand through her own ways, otherwise, it's the same as just telling her.

There she is, I have a rose of each colour in my back pocket, hidden by my purple jacket. I'll give her a rose depending on how the conversation goes.

"Hey June," I greeted as I took a seat beside her on the park bench.

"Hey Grasshead." She sighed as she greeted me, and she didn't blow up at the nickname. Something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong? You seem sad," I said, hoping to gain an understanding.

She sighed again. "Not really, I'm just bummed out because Max beat me in a battle," she explained.

"Was it one-on-one?"

She nodded.

I smirked, trust you to lose a battle again your younger sibling," I said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut-up Grasshead!" she said, smiling slightly as she knew I was only teasing.

"I don't want to." I pouted childishly.

"Well you should." She poked her tongue now and I did the same, both of us laughing afterwards.

As our laughter slowed down, I reached behind me pulled out the yellow rose. "Here." I gave it to her and saw her confusion.

"What happened to red roses?" she asked, looking down at the different hued flower.

I smiled softly. "You'll get red roses again, once you figure out the meaning of roses."

She looked up at me, still not understanding. I suppose I can at least explain it to her. "Every different coloured rose tells a different message. Once you find out what all the different coloured roses mean, then I'll give you more red roses." Yeah I gave up with the whole roses for Beautifly thing, because May had figured it out and confronted me about it.

"So, if I figure out what each rose means, you'll give me red roses again?" she asked and I nodded.

She smiled and looked down at the rose again. "Does Solidad know the meaning of roses?"

I sighed. "I thought you'd go to her. Yes she does, but I'd prefer it if you found out yourself."

She nodded in understanding and I walked off. This will turn out being very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Deep Burgundy

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait, it just took me a while to figure out how May would research all of this stuff. Anyway, I won't keep you any long, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>May's POV<span>

I stared in the direction that Drew had walked off to. How was I supposed to go around this? I couldn't go to Solidad, no way was I going to Harley or Brianna... Or Max for that matter, he would just make fun of me.

I looked back to the yellow rose in my grasp. My mum has always like flowers, maybe she could help. Yeah! I'll call her when I reach the Pokémon Centre.

I made my way back to the Pokémon centre and went to the video phones. I dialled the number and pressed call. Before long, my mother's cheery face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Sweetie! How are you doing?" she asked just as cheerful as ever.

"Hi Mum, I'm doing fine. I just need some help," I explained.

She smirked. "Boy trouble?"

"MUM!" I exclaimed, blushing horribly. "I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Alright." She giggled. "What do you need help with?"

I held the rose up so she could see it on the screen. "What do yellow roses mean?"

"They can mean friendship, happiness, joy, delight, and sometimes jealously," Mum explained. "Why do you ask?"

I huffed in annoyance. "Grasshead won't give me red roses until I know the meanings of the different kinds of roses," I explained bitterly.

"So it _is_ boy trouble," she teased.

"Mum!"

"Fine fine." She waved it off, before a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. "I know the meanings of a red rose too, you know," she started. "But, considering Drew is testing you, I won't tell you yet."

I pouted. "Red roses aren't that important, they just look the best."

She laughed. "Oh May, you have so much to learn. Now, if that's all you called for, I best be off to help your father."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's all. See ya Mum."

The screen went black. I sighed and walked up to my room, thinking about the differently meanings she said. I flopped onto my bed, holding the flower close to my chest.

There was friendship, that was possible. We were hanging out as friends, talking about the day and all of that. There was also happiness, joy and delight. Well, I was bummed out until he cheered me up, then we were being friendly to each other. I don't think jealously is relivent here, there was nothing to be jealous of.

I jumped slightly as I heard a knock on the door, and sat up.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Solidad walked in.

"Hey May," she greeted.

"Hey Solidad!, so what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to ask if you want to come to dinner with Drew, Harley and I," she said.

"Sure! I'll come. What's the dress code?" Please don't be fancy, please don't be fancy.

"Fancy, but no need for the guys to wear suits."

I giggled at the thought of Drew in a suit. Wait. She said fancy!

"Damn, I only have one dress, and I look terrible in it," I told her.

"That's okay, I can help you if you want," she offered.

I nodded gratefully. "Yes, please. You're a life saver."

She winked. "No prob, I'll make you a star."

…

Drew's POV

Harley and I stood outside the door to the room May had got at the Pokémon Centre. Solidad went in to help her get ready. Apparently he would look horrible if she did it by herself. What she doesn't know is that she is already beautiful and she will always look good no matter what she wears.

Again I had the roses in my pocket, not bring a yellow one this time. She would have found out all of the meanings of a yellow rose and there was no longer a need for me to carry it on me. At least I hope she found out anyway.

Solidad came out of May's room with a sly smirk. She turned to me. "Try to remember to breathe," she said.

I was confused, what did she meant by that. She swung the door open, then I understood.

May stood there, blushing slightly, in a rose-red dress that went just below her knees. The bottom was slightly ruffled and darker in colour, as were the bottom of the short capped sleeves and large ribbon around her waist. Her hair was in its usual style with a small red bow holding back a small piece of her fringe. She wore white socks going half way up her shin and wore red Mary Janes on her feet the same colour as her dress. They looked slightly out of place, but it suited her.

She blushed even more when she noticed me starring at her. She shied away from my gaze. I went up to her. Conveniently, Harley and Solidad had disappeared.

"You look nice," I said, lying. She looked absolutely adorable with her outfit and how she was acting.

She blushed more and shook her head. "No I don't. This was a stupid idea," she said, sighing slightly.

I chuckled and lifted her head to look me in the eyes. "You just don't realise how beautiful you really are." I took out the deep burgundy rose, noticing that it matched the darker colour on her dress. I broke most of the stalk off the rose and took out her bow, putting the rose in it's place. "Here's another for you to learn."

Harley and Solidad decided to make a reappearance and we all went out for dinner. Everyone was having a nice time and Harley was even being nice to May for once. When we came back to the Pokémon Centre in was dark. We all went to our separate rooms, me taking May and Harley taking Solidad.

I walked May to her room and said good night. She was about to close the door behind her when I felt brave and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. She blushed and I chuckled. I left her to her own devices and went to my own room. Everything was going go so far.


	3. Light Pink

**Sorry for the wait! But there should be less of one next time, because at school today I planned out the rest of the story! So I just need to flesh it out on here. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>May's POV<span>  
>Okay, turns out that a deep burgundy rose, means unconscious beauty. Mum nearly had a heart attack after seeing it, seeing that it was 'so adorable' that Drew gave me it. Seriously! People can think someone is good-looking without liking them. That's probably how Drew saw me, beautiful, but only ever a friend.<p>

Anyway, he meant that I was beautiful without realising it, which is sweet of him I guess. I haven't seen him in a while though, almost three weeks since we last met.

Speaking of seeing, it was almost a week since I had seen Drew. We were at Cherrygrove City last time, and now I was in the middle of Union Cave... And I had a sickening feeling in my gut that I was horribly lost. Man, I hoped I would run into him soon, he never got lost.

I sighed and looked at my Pokétch; it was lunch time. "Come on out guys!" I released all of my Pokémon save for Venusaur. He would get claustrophobic if he was let out.

They all ran around me impatiently as I set their bowls up and poured food into them. They quickly dug in and I grabbed my own lunch. Damn, I was running out of supplies. We ate for a few minutes in silence, before Beautifly and Glaceon ran off, leaving their half eaten food in their bowls.

"Beautifly! Glaceon! Come back!" I called out after them. I got up. "You guys stay right here, okay?"

Skitty, Blaziken and Wartortle nodded.

"And don't eat their food!" I said, as I ran after the loose Pokémon.

I took a few turns and came to a larger hallow of the cave I was in not too long ago. However the surprising part was who is having lunch there. I saw a Flygon, Butterfree, Roserade, an Absol -whom Glaceon was cuddled up to- and a Masquerain, who Beautifly was flying around with.

"Glaceon, would you really ditch food over boys?" I asked, she had a appetite as big as mine.

"Glace." She cuddled closer into Absol's neck fur and he licked her head.

I heard a chuckle coming from behind me and turned to see Drew walking towards me with a smirk on his face.

"June, anyone would ditch food for the ones they love," he said. "Even you did. You left your lunch to come running for the two of them," he said gesturing to my Pokémon.

"How do you know that I didn't just have them out with me?" I challenged. Please don't have a come back!

"You have crumbs on your cheek." He poked my cheek where they were.

I blushed and pouted. "Shut up Grasshead!"

"Whatever, August," he said smirking with a wave of his hand. He looked over my attire, noting the dirt and dust I had on me. "I'd say that your lost."

I blushed more. How did he know?

"I'm right aren't I?" he asked slyly.

I whacked him upside the head. "Stupid Grasshead," I muttered angrily, glaring at the ground.

"You know, I was going to offer my help, but after that I'm not so sure."

I looked up instantly. "Get me out of here, Grasshead," I demanded.

"I don't think so," he said, smirking once again. I hated that smirk... but it made him look so much more- no May stop thinking that way! "You didn't ask nicely."

"Drew," I said, putting on my best puppy-eyes. I was only going to do this once. "Can you please get me out of this Rayquaza-saken cave?"

Drew appeared to be thinking it over, a serious look on his face. Before he smirked again "Nah, I don't want to."

* * *

><p><span>Drew's POV<span>  
>Her eyes started watering after I said that. No, she was crying! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I made her cry.<p>

"Come on May, I was teasing. Of course I'll take you out," I said. Please don't let her teaks leak out!

She sniffed slightly and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks Drew. I'm sorry, I've been stuck in this cave for at least a week now, and I'm just stressed," she explained, looking down.

I smiled softly and tilted her head up. "It's okay, I understand." I reached into my pocket and gave her a light pink rose.

She perked up a bit at that, and held the flower close to her face.

"Although, I didn't take you as the type to get stressed over something like this."

She huffed and turned away slightly. "Shut-up Grasshead, I just don't like caves."

I chuckled and we packed up my things before going to get May's stuff and getting out of this 'Rayquaza-saken' cave. When we reached daylight, May jumped around and hugged me, thanking me over and over again. It wasn't to hard to get through the cave, you just needed a map.

We booked rooms in the Pokémon Centre of Azalea Town and crashed on the beds. Well, May did anyway. I went and walked around town for a bit, getting some sun, before sinking back into the mattress of the bed.

The next morning, May and I had breakfast together, before we had a battle. My Butterfree against her Skitty. I ended up losing after Butterfree got face-full of 'Stun Spore' thanks to 'Assist'. We rushed her to Nurse Joy and she said that the spores had entered her lungs and that she would be a okay, but she would needed to be looked after constantly for a while.

I sighed and run a hand through my fringe. I felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up to see May.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, not in the mood for her hunger or complaining.

She didn't seem to notice my tone, or chose to ignore it. "I was going to offer to look after Butterfree while you compete tomorrow," she said, still smiling.

"What if we have to go up against each other?"

"Umm." She thought for a moment before her face brightened and she called out Skitty. "Skitty can look after her, if something goes wrong, she'll use 'Heal Bell'." That wasn't actually such a bad idea.

"Thanks May, I can't really miss this contest."

"After that cave, no way," she agreed and we broke out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yeah, the ending seems odd, but it fits in with the next chapter.<strong>

**Please review! **


	4. Dark Pink

**Hi Guys! Here's the next one! And don't expect any updates for a week, I have an assessment** **and** **and test coming up and I need to do my assessment and study for my test... For no fanfiction for me... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>May's POV<span>

"Hi Sweetie, it's been a while since you last called. Where are you now?" my mum asked over the video phone.

"Hi Mum! I'm in Azalea Town, Drew and I are getting ready for the contest!" I replied, and because this was a super contest, I was in my red dress again.

"Who's that on your head?" she asked.

I took Butterfree off my head and explained what happened to her. "She needs to be under someone's watch constantly, so I'm looking after her, while Drew gets changed."

Mum smirked. "Any more roses?"

I nodded and pointed to the one in my hair. "Does pink mean anything to you?"

She shook her head softly. "May, that's light pink, and it means something different to dark pink, so you have to know the difference," she explained.

I pouted, with Butterfree on my head again. "Whatever, so what does _light_ pink mean?" I asked, putting emphasis on the word 'light'.

"Light pink roses mean gratitude or sympathy. Any clues as to why he gave it to you?"

"Probably sympathy, I was complaining about being stuck in Union Cave and he gave it to me."

She hummed. "That would make sense. Does Drew know you get this information from me?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. "No why?"

"Turn around." Was all she said before she hung up.

I turned in my seat to come face-to-face with who else, but Drew. I blushed slightly at what he was wearing, while he didn't do much for super contests, what he did do was breath-taking. He was wearing a dark-forest green dress shirt with an opened dark grey vest and black skinny jeans.

"So, that's who you've been getting the meanings of roses from," he said, taking Butterfree off my head.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" I shrugged. "She refused to tell me what red roses mean anyway."

He smirked and flicked his fringe. "That because you're too dense to know what they mean," he teased.

I huffed. "Shut up Grasshead! At least I know some of them!"

"Granted, I'll give you that much, but you still had to get someone to tell you," he replied, letting his Butterfree sit on his head.

I growled slightly. "Oh yeah! Well how did you learn the different meanings!" I shouted at him.

"My mum used to tell me them every night before she died," he explained. "I didn't want to learn them, but it seems to have come in handy."

I huffed again and walked to the otherside of the co-ordinators lounge, where I bumped into Solidad.

"Hey May, what's up with you?" she asked, noticing my annoyed expression.

"Oh just the standard Drew being an arrogant Grasshead, and all that," I said, glaring at said teen who was walking toward us.

She sighed and smiled softly. "You need to get over his teasing, he only does it so you focus on him."

I pouted. "Whatever, I don't care. He's too arrogant for his own good."

He tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm up first so here you go," he said, Butterfree flying onto my head.

"Okay, good luck," I replied.

He smirked as he walked off. "I don't need luck. I have natural talent, unlike some co-ordinators."

I growled again and was going to go after him, but I had a sick Pokémon on my head. Drew's or not, no Pokémon deserves to be mistreated.

* * *

><p><span>Drew's POV<span>

The first round went past rather quickly, all us us making it to the second round. May and Solidad went up against each other in the semi-final. The battle ended in a loss for Solidad, so May and I battled in the finals, earning her second ribbon.

We back from the change rooms seeing Butterfree and Skitty sitting on one of the benches with Solidad looking over them.

"Any problems?" I asked, looking over the two sleeping Pokemon.

Solidad shook her head and stood, existing the contest hall. She probably went off to train.

I turned to May and gave her a dark pink rose. "Thanks for looking after her during my other battles and performance," I said, gently setting Butterfree on my head, so that she wouldn't wake.

May smiled and shook her head, holding the rose close to her chest. "No prob! No Pokémon deserves to be mistreated or unloved," she said, picking up her Skitty. "Plus, she's easy to look after compared to this one."

I smirked. "That's because she's sick June, no one feels like doing anything when they're sick," I said, watching her huff in annoyance.

"You'd think that, but you haven't seen Skitty when she's sick, she's only _slightly_ less hyperactive," she said.

"Oo, little August knows a big word," I teased, watch her face contort into an angry scowl.

"SHUT UP GRASSHEAD!" she shouted, so loud that people were glaring at us from around the room. Somehow though, Butterfree remained asleep.

She smiled sheepishly and ran out of the contest hall, dragging me with her. When she stopped running she dropped my hand. I rubbed my waist, she has a tight grip when she wants to.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Yes, I wasn't done talking to you," she said, returning Skitty to her Pokéball.

I smirked, the pain in my hand forgotten. "Just admit it June, you wanted to hold my hand."

She blushed and turned away. "No!" she shouted. "And it was your wrist," she muttered quietly.

"Whatever April, I have to go back to the Pokémon Centre now." With that I turned and walked off into the direction of said building.

I handed Butterfree over to Nurse Joy for a check-up on how she was healing. She finished a few minutes later saying that she would be fine in the morning, as long as she had plenty of rest. I went back up to my room and started getting her medicine and food ready.

There was knock on the door not to long after Butterfree started eating. I went up and opened the door to see May standing there, looking like she was almost forced into doing whatever it was.

"Um." She stared at the ground, blushing slightly. She looked up at me for a second, before her eyes darted back down. I heard a huff from behind her and noticed Beautifly glaring at her. She shoved her into me and gave me a sly look as I caught her.

"What is it May?" I asked. It was weird to see her nervous like this.

"Um," she said again.

I sighed in annoyance and from behind her I saw Beautifly getting fed up with her actions.

"Spit it out June, I might not do anything, but Beautifly certainly will," I exclaimed.

She turned to her pokemon and jumped slightly at her angry expression. She turned back to me and looked straight into my emerald eyes with her sapphire orbs.

"DoyouwanttohangoutattheparksoourPokemoncangoonadate?" she said quickly, blushing even more.

I sighed irritably. "Slow down and start again."

"D-do you want to hang out at the park so our Pokémon can go on a date?" she asked, making sure to take her time speaking.

"Sure," I replied, somehow making her blush more. "What is so embarrassing about this?"

Her face couldn't possibly get any redder. "It's like a triple date," she whispered, but I still heard her.

I chuckled and shook my head. I tilted her head back up to meet my eyes again. "It's only date for the Pokémon, we're just hanging out. There's nothing wrong with it," I explained. "Plus, we've been out with Harley and Solidad before, would you count that as a double date,even though none of us were dating?"

She seemed to understand my logic and brightened. "No... Okay! Let's go!"

I returned Butterfree, and she dragged me down to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, it lead onto the next chapter again, so you'll just have to wait ;P<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Peach

**Hi Guys! It turns out I can update because my science assignment has to be moved around so much that the teachers haven't decided when it will happen! So here's a new update for you!**

* * *

><p>May's POV<br>As we arrived at the park, Drew and I released Absol, Masquerain and Glaceon respectively. Each Pokémon went to their partner and started acting all cuddly. At fist I thought it would be weird to have our Pokémon going out, but it turns out to not be so bad. We just have to meet up extra, which is good to be honest. Our Pokémon even know when they have to battle against each other with no let up! Meaning we can still use them against each other in contests, I think it's the want to outdo the other that allows them to do this. Plus, they know the other didn't mean any harm.

I followed Drew to a nearby bench, where we could watch our Pokémon, but not invade their privacy. I sighed contently and rested my elbows on my knees, holding my face in my hands. I watched our Pokémon interact with each other as if there was no boundary between them; no rivalry between their trainers.

"Hey," Drew said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just thinking about the way they act as if we aren't rivals," I replied.

"Well we're not just rivals. We're friends too." Drew looked down at me, smiling slightly. "That probably eases their conscious about possible punishment."

I lifted my head and nodded in agreement. There was a brief silence before Drew broke it.

"You know they must trust us a lot, if they can act like this, even though we battled earlier," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Okay, let me give you an example. If you and I liked each other a lot but our parents were rivals in business, would you want to try and have a relationship?" he explained, the slightest pink on his cheeks.

I blushed at the mention of us liking each other. That was just embarrassing, did he have to use that as an example. "No," I answered.

"Now, if our parents are rivals in business, but friends outside of work and agree with our choice. Would you trust them enough to have a relationship?" he asked, completing his explanation.

I brightened as I understood what he was talking about. "Yeah, I understand now. Thanks Drew!"

"No problem, someone has to know how to explain things to you," he said teasingly.

I pouted. "Shut up!"

Drew chuckled and silence fell over us again.

Absol and Glaceon had fallen asleep together, both were probably worn-out from running around before. Beautifly and Masquerain had flew off into a small group of trees a bit further off, most likely dosing off as well.

"Congrats for winning today, May," Drew said, breaking the silence for a second time.

"Thanks, but it was all my Pokémon if you ask me! I just directed them," I said, blushing slightly at comment.

"Yes June, while you are correct, you also need to teach then how to respond to those directions. So you still deserve to be congratulated," he said. "Especially since you beat me," he added smugly, a hint of teasing in his voice.

I punched his shoulder for the rude comment, but otherwise ignored it. "And I still think my Pokémon did all the work."

He smiled softly, a look of fondness in his eyes as he looked down at me.

…

Drew's POV  
>I reached behind me and pulled a peach rose from my back pocket. I gave it to her, and she held it up to her nose before breaking most of the stem off and putting it in her hair.<p>

"You just don't know how to take a compliment," I said softly, watching her blush.

We stayed at the park until the sun went down. While we were talking about the randomest things, our Pokémon were happily cuddled up together or talking amongst themselves. Though I think Masquerain and Beautifly took their relationship to a level that May thought would never happen. At one point, May and I went to a nearby hot-dog stand to get some dinner while our Pokémon ate.

When we finally decided to go back to the Pokémon Centre, our Pokémon said their good-byes and reluctantly returned to their Pokéballs as we arrived at our separate rooms. Yes, they had insisted thy stay out until that point in time. I said my own good-bye to May before going to my room and feeding the rest of my Pokémon, with the exception of Flygon due to the size of the room. He would be fed after the others were finished.

…

May's POV  
>As I arrived in my room I went straight to the videophone and rang home. Dad was the one to pick up this time.<p>

"Hi Dad!" I greeted.

"Hey May, how's my little princess going?" he asked, still using the same nickname he has since I was a baby.

"I'm going good, I got my second ribbon today and I just got back from hanging out with Drew," I said recounting the days events.

"He's the green haired boy right?" he asked, his protective side showing, I don't know why though, nothing will ever happen between us.

I nodded. "Yep, we were hanging out so our Pokémon could go on a date," I explained. He didn't look convinced but let it pass.

"I'm going to assume that's from him," he said, gesturing to the rose in my hair.

"Yeah, he's set me with a challenge to find out the meanings of the different roses before I can get more red roses," I said, fiddling with the rose in my hair.

Dad seemed to tense up slightly. "Why do you want red roses so much?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I like them the best, they're the prettiest."

He seemed to calm down. Why?

"Anyway, I rang to see if Mum was there, so far she's has been telling me the different meanings," I said, getting to the reason I rang in the first place.

He nodded his head and went off to get Mum, well I assumed that what he was doing. There was squealing involved, so he was probably getting her.

"Hi Sweetie!" my mum greeted cheerfully and she popped onto the screen.

"Hi Mum!" I greeted back.

"Oo, a new rose I see," she commented.

"Yeah, hang on there's two, let me get the other one." I got up and went over to where my bag lied on the floor and picked up the dark pink rose off the top. I went back the the phone and held up the two roses for her. "Dark pink and peach, got anything?"

She hummed while thinking, before she got to the answer. "Dark pink can mean gratitude or appreciation. Why did he give you it?"

I thought back to the end of the contest when he gave me the rose. "He was thanking me for looking after Butterfree during the contest. So it was a combination of both!" I exclaimed, happy that I caught onto the fact that it was referring to both meanings at once.

Mum nodded in agreement. "Yep, that sounds right. Now, peach can mean appreciation, sincerity, gratitude or modesty. Which one of those do you think it was?" she asked.

"Well, Drew was saying that couldn't take a compliment, so it's not appreciation or gratitude."

Again Mum nodded. "Well if he was complimenting you and you kept saying it was all someone else, that would be modesty," she explained.

I blushed as I realised what he was complimenting me on.

My mother smirked as she noticed this. "What's with the blush Sweetie?" she asked slyly.

"Umm... It's just that... You see the thing is... Drew's complimented my co-ordinating skills, and that was the first thing he insulted me about," I said starting off strong, but ending as a whisper.

Mum giggled. "Well, you should think about that." She glanced at the clock behind her. "It's getting late over there Sweetie, you should go to bed," she said, before shutting off the connection.

That night I thought about what he could mean. Was he starting to accept my skills? Or more than that?... Nah, he was just starting to see how amazing I really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'll try to update soon!<strong>


	6. Orange

**Ahh! Sorry! I just realised how many errors are in this chapter! Here I've re-uploaded it now, hopefully only 0 - 3 errors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>May's POV<span>

Drew and I split up as we entered Ilex Forest. My pride was at stake, Drew said he would take me to the noodle bar if I got through on my own... I want those noodles. So with that in mind, I set off through the forest, only losing the path once surprisingly and it only took me a week to get through. I think the noodle god was watching over me, making sure that I would get my noodles. When I made it to day light, I walked down the short route before making it to Goldenrod City. Take that Drew, now give me my noodles.

I went to the Pokémon centre and found Drew relaxing in the lounge. I walked up to him, a smug look on my face. "So I'm here Drew, when are we going to the noodle bar?" I asked, my mouth watering slightly at the thought of noodles.

Drew chuckled and poked my shoulder, where some dirt was. "Shouldn't you get a room first?" he said, smirking at me.

I huffed. "But I want to go now!" I exclaimed, my belly rumbling in agreement.

Drew shook his head. "Get a room and then I _might_ take you to the noodle bar," he said tauntingly.

I pouted, but went to the counter anyway. I got a key from Nurse Joy and dumped my unneeded stuff on the bed. I almost ran back down the stairs and went to Drew.

"Noodle bar now?" I asked hopefully.

He appeared to be thinking for a moment, before he smirked and shook his head. "Nope. Let's have a battle first," he suggested.

I groaned. "Fine." I want noodles.

Drew and I made our made towards the battlefields at the back of the Pokémon centre. He took his place on one end and me on the other. Both of us took a Pokéball from out pockets and threw them onto the field.

"Let's go Roserade!" Drew called as he released his signature Pokémon.

"Come on out Beautifly!" I exclaimed as I released my own Pokémon.

Beautifly however flew to the edge of the battlefield, settling on the back of the spectators chair.

"Battle time Beautifly!" I tried again, yet she refused to move.

I shot Drew a confused look, which he returned.

Roserade went up to her and they had a short conversation before Roserade when back over to Drew, so he could translate the basics of it.

"Roserade says that she doesn't want to battle," Drew said.

I huffed. "I got that much, why doesn't she want to battle? She normally loves smashing you as much as I do," I asked, rather curious of my Pokémon's behaviour.

Drew blushed slightly as Roserade told him the reason. "Uh, personal reasons... Very personal reasons," he said before releasing Masquerain to hang with Beautifly.

I shrugged, I wasn't one to pry on people's business. I released Blaziken and Drew and I started our battle. At first it seemed as though I had the chance to win, before Drew turned it around with an amazing combination of 'Petal Dance' and 'Stun Spore' followed by 'Solar Beam'. Blaziken was done for a while, and Drew continued to amaze me.

I sulked and walked up to Drew after returning Blaziken.

"Good battle," I mumbled, as I held my hand out.

He took my hand in his and gave it a firm shake. He smirked down at me as he spoke. "Do you have anything else to say about the amazing Drew Hayden?" he asked.

I glared at him and my stomach rumbled again. "Yes as I matter of fact I do. I want you to take me to the noodle bar now," I said, giving him my best 'defy me and you shall die' look.

He chuckled smiled slightly before nodding. "Alright, we can go to the noodle bar now."

I gasped and my eyes widened with hope. "Really?"

He nodded again.

I squealed in delight and made use of our entwined hands by racing off in direction that I hoped the noodles would be in.

…

Drew's POV

I chuckled as May dragged me in the complete wrong direction. I eventually got her to stop and pulled an orange rose out of my pocket. However she was to excited to noticed and jumped around impatiently.

"Drew! Take me to the noodle bar!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arm again.

I brushed her off and handed her the rose. She took it and stared at it for a few seconds before asking to go again.

I shook my head in a exasperated manner. "You need to calm down June, and you took us in the opposite direction of the one you need to go in."

She chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oops?" she tried.

I sighed and started pulling her in the correct direction. When we got there she was practically eating the smell with how much she was inhaling. We got a seat and May ordered almost anything on the menu that ended with 'ramen'. I got a simple curry noodle soup.

After we had finished I took May back to the Pokémon centre where she went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed, claiming that all of the delicious food had made her sleepy. I reminded her about the contest in a few days before I left to go to my own room.

…

May's POV

I woke up at dinner time after my post-meal nap. I strangely wasn't hungry, when I noticed the rose on my bag. I went over to the video phone and rang home. Mum's face appeared on the screen not long after.

"Hi Mum!" I said.

"Hi Sweetie! I wouldn't think you'd call at this time, you would normally be having dinner," she said in a perplexed tone.

I blushed. "Yeah well, I ate fifteen bowls of ramen for lunch so, yeah," I explained sheepishly.

Mum giggled. "I didn't think you had enough money for that."

"No I don't, Grasshead made a bet that I couldn't make it through Ilex Forest by myself. If I could he would take me to the noodle bars here, where I could eat all I wanted. If I couldn't I would have to pray to him," I explained.

She hummed in understanding. "And did he give you a rose at all?" she asked. I think she was more curious about this than I was.

"Yeah, orange," I said holding up the rose.

"Orange can mean desire or enthusiasm. Any idea why?"

I blushed and looked down at the rose with an angry scowl.

My mum laughed at my reaction. "What's the reason dear?"

"Grasshead gave me the rose while I was in food mode. He thinks that I get to _enthusiastic_ with my _desire_ for food," I grumbled.

She laughed again and we said our goodbyes before I went to bed. Drew would get a rather nasty bruise on his 'precious' face in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review to fill my heart with joy!<strong>


	7. Black and Blue

**Eeek! I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait for what two-three weeks now? Anyway, I'm sorry, it's just school work and family stuff getting in the way. Anyway, the next one should be out sooner, but no promises. Read away!**

* * *

><p><span>May's POV<span>

The next morning I got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. I spotted Drew sitting at one of the tables and Harley with Cacturne at another. Normally, I would sit with Drew, but because of what he said (through the orange rose) I'll make an exception and sit with Harley today.

As I walked past Drew, he smiled at me as if nothing was wrong. I scowled at him and he smirked in returned. He obviously figured that I knew the meaning. I strode up to him, tray of food in one hand, the other on my hip.

"You're not that upset with me June, are you?" he asked, that stupid smirk still on his face. "No one can stay mad at me for this long."

That did it. Without any further hesitation I growled at him and swung my free hand up to hit him on the cheek. To my satisfaction, it left a nice red hand print. I smirked. That should teach him.

He frowned, almost as if he was expecting it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, seemingly not caring that I hit him.

"Okay, I admit. I probably should have picked a better time for that one. But what better time is there?" he said apologetically.

I sighed and looked directly into his emerald eyes. "Fine, I'll let you off."

His small, hopeful smile turned back into a smirk. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

I swiped at him again. Unfortunately though, he dodged the hit.

When he came back up he held his hands up. "Okay, I won't say anything more about your hunger... Until this is far behind us."

"Good," I said, and was about to walk over to Harley but he grabbed my wrist and used it to drag me into the seat opposite him.

"You were going to sit with Harley?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, because you were being a stupid grasshead," I mumbled.

He chuckled and went back to his scrambled eggs and bacon.

I sighed as he still kept a hold on my wrist and started eating as well.

…

Drew's POV

My cheek stung as I ate, but I was determined not to let it show. That girl could hit... Probably comes with having a little brother.

As I finished I let go of her wrist and reached around behind me, pulling out the only two roses in my back pocket. I had twirled the stems together so that they wouldn't separate. These didn't apply to May, but she should still know the meanings of them.

"Here," I said handing them to her.

She glared at them. "They're not fake are they?" she asked cautiously.

I shoot her a confused look. "No, why would they?"

"Last time I got a black rose, Harley gave it to Max, to give to me, but it was fake and exploded in my face," she explained, now glaring at the purple haired man on the other side of the room.

I chuckled. "No they're not going to explode."

She took them and brought them up to her face to smell them, before I took her hands and pulled them back down. She looked puzzled by my actions.

"Don't smell them, they've been dyed, so they smell bad." She nodded, understanding before I continued. "Also, these are the only ones that don't directly apply to you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I not sending you a message with these two, but you should know the meanings behind them," I explained.

"Okay, I get it now!" she said cheerfully, looking down at the intertwined roses.

I smiled softly, picked up my plate, putting it with the other dirty ones and exited the cafeteria.

…

May's POV

I watched Drew leave and finished my breakfast, before going to the video phones to find out about these roses. I sat down on one of the stools and dialled in the home number, seeing my mother's face not long after.

"Hi sweetie," she said tiredly, still in her night gown. It must have been morning over there.

"Hi Mum, sorry for waking you up, but I got more roses," I announced, showing her the two roses Grasshead gave me at breakfast.

"Ah, which reminds me," she said, not even paying attention to the flowers and the familiar twinkle appeared in her eye. "What did you do to Drew this morning?" she asked.

I smirked triumphantly. "I left him with a nice red hand-print on his cheek."

My mum sighed exasperatedly. "Well, I guess he learnt his lesson then?"

I nodded. "Yep." I shoved the flowers in the camera. "Now what about these two?" I asked.

Mum gasped and frowned sadly/ She sighed and finally told me what they mean, "Black means death or fair well, while blue means the unobtainable the impossible, or miracle."

"Huh," I muttered, looking at the petals. I discarded the black one and twirled the blue one in my fingers. "Cool."

"What do you mean, May?" she asked... Oh yeah, she probably thought that Drew was trying to send a message with these ones too.

"Oh, these ones have nothing to do with any message, Drew just thought I should know them," I explained sheepishly.

She sighed a sigh of relief and gave me a soft scowl. "Don't scare me like that again May Maple! Do you hear me?"

I chuckled awkwardly. "Loud and clear... Along with the entire Pokémon centre," I said quietly, but loud enough that she could still hear.

She blushed slightly and apologised. "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting back to training?" she asked.

"Why? The contest isn't for ages."

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see Drew, hand-print still in all of it's red glory.

"Actually June," he started smugly, that stupid smirk on his face. "the contest starts in two days."

"What!" I exclaimed. I thought it was in a week!

My mum giggled from behind me. Great, here comes the tease fest.

"Nice to see you again Drew," she greeted.

"Always a pleasure Mrs. Maple," he replied, tipping his head slightly. He never greets me that way.

"I hope my daughter hasn't cause you too much pain," she said, gesturing to me. I pouted.

He chuckled, waved a hand and flicked his fringe. "Please, like May could ever bring herself to hurt 'the great Drew Hayden'."

I snorted. "Is that a challenge Drew?" I asked daringly.

He smirked and turned to me. "Sure why not?"

"Fine." I stood up. "I accept you challenge. You, me, contest battle, now," I demanded, glaring at him.

He shrugged and turned back to the monitor. "Good bye Mrs. Maple, buy I'm sure you understand how impatient your daughter can be," he said teasingly.

Mum giggled again. "Of course I do, good bye Drew." The screen went black.

We went off and had our battle, neither side giving up, and this time I won! I danced around with Glaceon and pointed out to Drew that he had lost. He shrugged, not really showing whether he cared or not and patted Glaceon on the head and gave her a red rose, saying that it was from Absol. She blushed slightly and thanked him.

Seriously? Am I the only one who doesn't know what a red rose means? Glaceon knew what it meant for Rayquaza's sake!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there you go, not much I know. But the next chapter will have more fluff in it and some of you questions will be answered.<br>**

**Please review!**


	8. White

***tries to dodge rotten tomatoes being thrown* Gomen'nasai! I've made you wait again! Again school stuff, no other real excuses but still, SORRY! Anyway, a bit of a warning about the 'Birds and the Bees' stuff in here, okay? But you can't really skip over it, and it answers someone's question about the personal stuff with Beautifly. Don't worry though! Really light stuff, only mentioned, never explained. Moving on, TO THE STORY!**

Drew's POV

After Harley had won the Goldenrod City contest (I was defeated by Solidad, who had turned up at the last minute), May and I went our separate ways towards the next major contest in Ecruteak City. I made a a stop over at a smaller town where may talented co-ordinators go for a contest away from the press and fangirls... Okay, I mainly went there because the fangirls in Goldenrod where driving me crazy. Anyway, I won my third ribbon there.

May and I met up in the Pokémon Centre in Ecruteak City a week or so after leaving Goldenrod. We were currently sitting together on a park bench outside the dance theatre, where a contest would be held tomorrow. Our PokéCouples had been let out and were playing around in the small clearing. Glaceon and Absol were running around with the other Eeveelutions of the kimono girls, while Beautifly and Masquerain had flew into a nearby tree.

I was shook out of my train of thought by May's head resting on my shoulder. I blushed slightly but smiled down at her, she had fallen asleep in the sunlight. I too was about to doze off, but was jolted awake by a shrill cry from Beautifly.

I stood up, gently resting May against the back of the bench so I didn't wake her, and ran over to the tree Beautifly and Masquerain were in. "Masquerain! What's wrong?"

The eye-ball Pokémon peaked over the edge of the tree branch, before softly nudging Beautifly off it, so that she would hover down into my arms. She felt a lot heavier than usual, her face was flushed and her was panting.

I blushed as I realised what was happening. "Okay, Absol, Glaceon!" I called out to them.

They hastily apologised to the other Pokémon and rushed over to me, immediately understanding the situation.

"You guys go and get May, We'll go to the Pokémon Centre."

The two of them nodded and ran off to get the sleeping brunette, while Masquerain and I went to the red-roofed building.

…

By the time Absol and Glaceon came into the emergency room with a still sleepy May, Masquerain and Beautifly were fawning over the soon-to-be member of their family.

"Hey Drew," she said, tiredness seeping into her voice. "Where did you find that egg?"

I was glad Beautifly didn't hear her, otherwise May would have gotten a lot worse than a soft 'Bubble Beam' to the face.

"Hey!" May exclaimed, instantly more alert than before. "Why did Masquerain do that?"

I smirked softly, it being too much of a happy moment for it to get harder. "You insulted his family."

"Eh?" May's head tilted to the side. "What do you mean 'his family'?"

My smirk softened completely until I could no longer hold it. "May what do people do when they love each other?"

"Kiss and get married?" she guess, not understanding where I was going.

I chuckled. "Yes, while that's true, what else might they do after they get married?"

She shrugged. Mew, that girl's dense.

"Okay May, I guess I'm going to have to spell this out for you," I started. "That egg is their child."

May looked astounded. Her sapphire eyes wide and her mouth in an 'o' shape. "I don't get it. How would they get the egg? Is there an Altaria for Pokémon too?"

She's too innocent. I laughed, not chuckled but actually laughed for the first time in ages. I blushed while I spoke my next sentence. "I'm not going to be the one to explain that to you. You can ask for one else if you want to know that badly," I said, handing her a white rose.

She took it gently while watching over the new family. She seemed to finally be understanding what the happiness in the room was about and smiled softly. I stepped over to her and feeling impulsive, wrapped my right arm around her shoulders. She jumped slightly at first, before leaning her head against my chest.

We stood in silence for few minutes, before I broke it. "We should travel together," I whispered.

She nodded. "Okay, but why?" she whispered back.

I looked down at her with shining eyes. I wouldn't be able to keep my feelings in for much longer, but now isn't the time and it'll do for a while. Just until I give her another red rose. "I don't think that child should grow up without knowing it's father," I said, making up an accuse which also happened to be true. While I support Masquerain's relationship with Beautifly and I don't mind what they did, there's was no way I was looking after their egg.

She smiled. "That sounds nice."

…

May's POV

When Beautifly and Masquerain fell asleep, Drew and I took the two of them up to my room and put them on the bed with the egg which was somehow theirs.

Drew and I wished each other luck for the contest tomorrow before he took Glaceon and Absol out again while he went to train. I went to the video phone in my room and dialled in the familiar numbers.

"Hi May," Mum greeted me, a little less cheerful than usual.

"Hi Mum, what's with the attitude?" I asked, still in the soft happy tone from all of the romantic stuff.

"Nothing much dear, just that trainers are constantly knocking on our doors and your father is so exhausted I've had to do one or two battles myself," she explained. Ah yes, Mum never really did like participating in battles. Loves watching them, but not commanding. "Anyway, May, what did you call for? Another rose? And why do you look like your in dream-land?" she teased. Back to normal already.

"Yeah, I got another rose. White this time. And as for the dream-land, blame that on too much romance," I said, staring at the clock on the screen, smiling that same soft smile from before.

"Oo, did Drew finally confess his undying love for you?" she asked.

"No," I said, a blush forming on my cheeks, but I wasn't overly bothered by it. I moved the camera so that Mum could see the PokéCouple on my bed. "That's the romance."

Mum sighed softly and looked at them with loving eyes. "They remind me of when your father and I found out I was pregnant with you," she said.

Oh yeah, that reminds me. "Hey Mum," I called, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What does a white rose mean?"

"White can mean innocence, purity, remembrance, or to honour. What was the reason this time?"

"Drew gave it to me when he said to ask someone else to explain the whole 'babies and Altaria' thing to me, so I have no idea what it is," I replied, honestly confused as to what he was referring.

Mum sighed in disappointment. "He was saying you're innocent and pure, and that others should remember that." She then continued speaking to herself. "I can't believe that she's twelve and a half years old and doesn't know about that."

"Hey Mum," I interjected her mumbling. "Could you explain what Drew was talking about."

Mum's teasing smirk appeared on her face. "Promise not to un-friend Drew?"

"Yeah, why would I do that? I already agreed to travel with him for the egg."

"So cute! But, it's because girls your age tend to think about boys a little differently when they hear this."

"I don't care, just tell me already!" I exclaimed, my patience wearing thin.

"Fine. Well, when a boy and a girl start to grow up..."

Little did I know that I wouldn't be able to keep the blush off my face until after I woke up the next morning, and my innocence was forever gone.

**Please review! This time I ****promise**** the next one will be out faster!**


	9. Purple

Drew's POV

It had been a month since May and I had started travelling together and, to be honest, it had been the best month I've had while being on the road.

Beautifly and Masquerain's child had hatched a week ago and they were happily together as a family. He had hatched into a smaller than normal Surskit, with a slight discolouration under his eyes. Instead of being pink there, he had the red colour from Beautifly's wings. He wasn't shiny though, but it did help us name him: Maple, no not because of May's last name, but because of his fondness of maple syrup and apparently the colour of his cheeks reminds May of maple leaves.

Another odd trait about Maple, was the very annoying trickster inside of that tiny body. He refused to go into his Pokéball if either of his parents were out, and if they were let out without him, he would force his way out too. May and I went to a lot of trouble to get him into a Pokéball in the first place. He wouldn't go into a normal one, so after a very long hour of standing in the PokéMart with Maple on my head and Beautifly and Masquerain hovering around our heads, we finally convinced Maple into a Pokéball that was covered with patterns of wave and vine designs; but it was just a normal Pokéball on the inside. Playful pranks aside, he is actually quite cute when he's sleeping, eating, or pretty much not annoying me.

Maple, at the moment though, was now high up in the air, riding on Beautifly's back with Masquerain trailing them in case he fell off. The setting sun added to our surprise that he still had energy, when we were ready to doze off at any moment. We were taking a small break by relaxing on the balcony of the light house in Olivine City. May and I were almost cuddled together, leaning against the building and Absol and Glaceon were sitting between the railings. All of us were admiring the sunset.

May's chocolate hair had been let out of its usual style and softly tumbled down to rest on her shoulders. Her lightly tanned skin was glowing in the orange tinted light. Sapphire eyes reflected the ocean horizon she was gazing at fondly. Her cheeks held a slight blush, probably from the heat and position we were in, but by her posture she didn't mind it one bit. The smile she held was small, though it mirrored the way she felt; relaxed, calm, comfortable and at complete ease. She really did look beautiful at the moment, even in her worn-out travelling attire.

"Here," I said softly, breaking the silence that had come over us for the past ten or so minutes. I handed May her first rose in a month, a light purple colour.

She smiled gratefully and took it, holding it up to her nose and inhaling the scent gently. "Thanks Drew," she almost whispered back, trying not to break the peaceful mood. "How many more?" she asked, fiddling with the rose in her finger tips.

I gave her my best charming smile, reserved only for May to see. "Yellow, deep burgundy, light pink, dark pink, peach, orange, black and blue, white, and finally purple," I listed, staring directly into her sapphire eyes. "The only other colour of roses is red."

Her eyes sparkled in delight and her smiled broadened as she heard of the news. "So when Mum tells me what the meaning is tonight, you'll give me a red rose?" she asked, hope sinking into her voice.

I nodded. Caroline probably wouldn't tease at the time, and I feel kind of brave at the moment. "I'll even be there when she tells you," I replied, blushing at and imaging what May's reaction will be and Caroline's as a second thought... Don't want to think about Mr. Maple's yet though.

I was brought out of my thoughts by May's arms around my neck and her head on my chest. She was hugging me. I managed to calm myself calm enough to return the gesture by wrapping my arms around her waist, but I'm sure that May could hear my loudly thumping heart.

She grinned as she pulled away after a moment. "We should probably go before we fall asleep, out here," she whispered, cheekily. Probably trying to make it seem like I was the one who was going to sleep, when in reality it was the opposite. Then her stomach rumbled completely ruining her teasing tone.

"Or," I started, a smirk playing at my lips. "You want to leave because your hungry."

She blushed and pouted, but stood up and called out to our Pokémon. "Everyone, we're going back to the PokéCentre!"

Like an avalanche, all of our five Pokémon rushed at us, Glaceon and Absol thinking it was a good idea to push us to the ground.

May and I groaned under the pressure of our canine-like Pokémon, caught each other's eye and grinned. This was how it should be all the time.

…

Later, after everyone had had their fill of food and the Pokémon had been returned to their respective Pokéballs, May and I were in our room. May was at the desk where the video phone was, while I was sitting on the edge of my bed a little further away from the camera, but I could still see the screen.

"Hi Mum," May greeted her mother as the delightful woman's face appeared on the screen. I found myself thinking that I wouldn't mind her as a mother-in-law... I blushed and shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

"Hello May, haven't spoken to you in a while," she greeted. Her blue eyes caught my gaze at the screen. "Hello to you too Drew. I heard that you two had been travelling together," she said, a teasing tone in her voice.

I nodded politely. "Good evening Mrs. Maple. And yes that's true, May and I have been travelling together for the past month so that Maple gets to spend time with both parents," I explained, releasing the sleeping Surskit onto May's head.

"He's so cute! And a different colour!" she gushed, before she waved a hand. "And just call me Caroline, Drew."

I smiled and nodded to show the fact that I acknowledged her, before I returned Maple. This seemed to have reminded May about what we were calling her for.

"Oh yeah, Mum," she started, picking up the rose that was next to the screen on the desk and holding it in front of the camera. "What does a purple rose mean?"

I could see that Caroline was holding back a squeal of cuteness or something. I blushed when she winked at me before asking, "Want me to tell her the best one last?"

I nodded, still blushing.

"Purple roses can mean enthralment, enchantment or," the older brunette paused for a moment watching May's devoted expression. "love at first sight." Caroline's eyes turned to me again. "If I'm not mistaken that's the last rose, correct?"

"Yeah, that's it, then back to red again," I replied, somehow finding my voice amongst the blush on my cheeks. My nervousness was at it's peak now and the silence of May was rather unsettling.

"Good luck." The screen went blank.

As soon as the screen went off, May turned around towards me, confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a small blush on her face.

I gave her a soft smile, no point in hiding it now. "You do know what love at first sight is right?"

"Yes, but that's only in fairy tales!" she replied hastily, not at all understanding.

I stood up and stepped towards her, leaning against the desk. "May, sometimes life is like a fairy tale, and it can be hard to except; but if we do except it with open arms, life is just that bit more enchanting," I said, my words flowing out of my mouth but not knowing where they were coming from. "Love at first sight is a fairy tale aspect of reality, and I would know better than anyone. Because I've experienced it." My sentences were getting shorter, and running into each other now. My confidence was fading and if I didn't say this now I never would. "Because I fell in love with you at first sight." Here goes nothing. "I love you May."

Please review! The next/last chapter should be out by tomorrow, considering I've already written most of it.


	10. Red - Final

May's POV

"You do know what love at first sight is right?"

"Yes, but that's only in fairy tales!" I replied hastily, I didn't understand. This was either a dream come true or a dirty trick. And dreams only came true in fairy tales.

Drew stood up and moved closed to me, leaning on the desk where the video phone sat. "May, sometimes life is like a fairy tale, and it can be hard to except; but if we do except it with open arms, life is just that bit more enchanting," he said. Okay yes, that did make sense, but reality is harsh and unrelenting... Or have I been watching to many reality TV shows. "Love at first sight is a fairy tale aspect of reality, and I would know better than anyone. Because I've experienced it." Oh Mew, he's going to say it! "Because I fell in love with you at first sight. I love you May."

My breath hitched, I could think of nothing but the fact that Drew loves me... He loves me. He actually loves me! I was in such a daze that I didn't realise that I too had said those enthralling words to him.

He grinned down at me. The grin that I noticed, only I saw, no one else. He reached behind, and pulled out a red rose. "I think you know one of its meanings now right?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, a stupid smile on my face. "Love," I whispered back.

He nodded, put his left hand on my shoulder, cupping my face with his right and slowly leaned in. I felt myself leaning in too, waiting for what was to come. When I could feel his warm breath on my face, my eyes slipped shut, a brief second before our lips met. It was heaven on earth. His lips were warm and inviting as they brushed against mine. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids and everything just fit together. Unfortunately, it was over as soon as it began. Breathless, he drew away slowly and smiled at me. His emerald orbs bored into mine as he asked, "May Maple, will you be my girlfriend?"

I thought then and there, I would melt into a puddle of happy goo. "Yes, I will most definitely agree to be your girlfriend Drew Hayden."

He laughed at my answer, before kissing me again. I don't think I'll ever doubt reality again.

It was the end of the Grand Festival in the Johto region. The theme of the after party was fairy tales. The walls were decorated with colourful banners and the tables were filled with fairy tale foods like dual coloured apples and triple layer cakes along with various stews and different kinds of bread. Everyone who participated was dressed up too, various cheaply bought prince and princess costumes were scattered around with a few handmade cosplays and villains thrown in around the place as well. Everyone on the dance floor was doing formal partner dances; the whole thing looked really well done! Except for those people not bother to put effort into it.

Drew and I were dressed in a supposed medieval Kalos theme, and the clothes were handmade by my mum too. She did a pretty good job, for such a short time and Mum was attending the ball as well, going around and talking to every person who had a homemade gown.

Anyway, Drew was wearing a dark brown fancy dress shirt with a white vest buttoned up over the top, a thin, rose-red, ribbon-like bowtie was around his neck and he wore white trousers with black loafers on his feet. On his waist was a brown leather belt, it was much thicker than normal belts and hung down on right side. His hair was done the same as usual, with nothing else added. He looked really handsome dressed up like that.

My dress was a floor-length ball-gown style, that was rose-red in colour, matching Drew's bowtie. It had a sweetheart neckline and the bodice was embroidered was a rose pattern. The skirt was multi-layered and had a certain shine to it, so that when you looked at it in the light the colour was purple. My hair was done in a way so that the most forefront locks of hair were pulled around each side of my head in braids and tied together at the back, while the rest of my hair was loose and fell past my shoulders. A red rose was behind my right ear. I didn't have any make-up on except for clear lip-gloss, because according to a certain grasshead, I was already too beautiful.

Drew and I were getting compliments for our costumes wherever we went, and eventually found a balcony where no one else was. We sat down on the vacant bench and I rested my head against Drew's chest, letting his heartbeat soothe me. At least I was trying to, his heart was beating really fast.

"What's wrong Drew?" I asked him. Something was troubling him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he replied quickly, kissing my forehead.

I huffed. "No something is wrong, your heart is pounding. Now tell me what it is," I insisted, not put off by his calm demeanour.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "If I tell you, will you laugh at me?"

Oh, this should be interesting, he's going to tell me something embarrassing? "I won't laugh," I said, putting my best serious face on.

He's eyes glanced around the place, and his voice was quiet while he spoke. "I'm nervous about meeting your dad."

I smiled, trying to hold back the laughs that invaded my throat. It was true that this would be the first time Drew would meet my dad because he was coming to the party a bit later on, but it was still funny.

He seemed to notice my struggle and did the very un-Drew-like thing that is pouting. "Nice girlfriend you are," he muttered, a slight edge of humour in his voice.

I let loose a small giggle before saying, "Don't worry too much, he's not going to kill you with me around... He might do some serious maiming though," I added cheekily.

He gave me a smirk. "Or he could see what an amazing boyfriend I am for his little princess." he teased.

I smirked back at him. "You know that you're the first guy to meet my dad as my boyfriend right?" I asked.

He gasped dramatically. "I'm little May's first boyfriend! I feel so honoured!" he said in a posh accent, which only made the whole act more hilarious.

I burst out laughing, when he did a mock bow to signal his finish. "Damn right , you should!"

"Or," he started, in his normal voice again. "You should be honoured to be my first girlfriend."

What? Drew's first girlfriend is me? "Is that true?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it is, why would I lie to you?" He smiled down at me.

I smiled up at him and kissed he's cheek. "I do feel honoured Drew," I whispered lovingly.

Drew kissed my nose before replying with, "I would feel honoured, but you're no way near as good-looking or good co-ordinator as I am." He grinned teasingly.

I scoffed before slapping his arm. "Yeah I am, early tonight you said I was already too beautiful when I went to put make-up on and, I've beaten you in several contests this year," I countered.

Drew shook his head. "I said that putting make-up on would spoil your natural beauty, and by several you mean two and during the grand festival that just past us, I beat you fair and square," he said, tapping my nose with each of the last three words.

I gave up the banter and pouted. Although, I gave that up to when Drew kissed my cheek. I pulled his face closer to mine and brought him into a kiss, but we were soon interrupted by a loud cough at the doorway. The two of us shot apart and blushed, looking down awkwardly when we saw my mother.

She giggled at the sight of our red faces, and continued to make the shade darker by teasing us. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to see that when I went to find you. But just be glad Norman didn't see that."

I sighed in relief, that would not be a good way of introducing Drew to Dad. "So Dad's here now?" I asked.

"Just about, he rang to say to meet him at the driveway," Mum confirmed. "So let's go and meet him shall we?"

Drew and I nodded, linking arms and walking slightly behind her as she let us out the doors of the hall and to where various cars and bikes where pulling up and picking up. Conveniently, a minute or so later, we saw a league rental car pull up, that happened to have a certain blunet in the drivers seat. As Dad came out of the car, I released the link I had on Drew and ran up to hug him, much like I did with Mum earlier during the festival. However, Dad was not the only blunet in the car.

"Max, what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, pulling my best 'I'm annoyed by your presence' face.

He gave me a look that clearly stated that he thought I was an idiot. "I came here to see you and your boyfriend, why else would I come back to Goldenrod City?"

I glared at him, then sighed and pulled him into a reluctant hug. When I released the 'strangled' boy, Drew tapped my shoulder and gave me a knowing look.

"Okay, Dad, this is Drew Hayden, he's a," Famous. "co-ordinator, my," Cocky and annoying. "rival and now my," Ultra loving and caring. "boyfriend." I said, leaving out the adjectives while gesturing to Drew, and looking at my father's unwavering neutral expression. I than swapped actions when I spoke to Drew. "Drew, this is my dad, also known as Norman Maple, Petalburg Gym Leader. He specialises in normal-types."

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air for a moment, before Dad broke it by saying, "Drew, I understand that you gave May the challenge of finding out all of the meanings of roses before you would give her more red ones, correct?"

Drew nodded. "Yes sir."

"Then could you tell me which colour of rose would represent May the best," Dad continued.

"Red," Drew answered without any hesitation. Why would he say that I'm red?

"Why?"

Drew smiled at me before starting his speech, it's hard to believe he said all of it from the top of his head!

"While red roses are often used to represent love and beauty, of which May has a lot both, red roses can also mean respect, courage and sincerity. Red is like May because she does show a lot of respect towards things, whether it would be people, places, traditions or even objects, and this respect that she give is always sincere, never faked, or to fool people. May is also like red because of the large amount of courage she possesses. I've never seen her back down from a fight, even if she'll know that she'll loose, and the sheer amount of courageous things she has done to save people is astounding. Red can also mean congratulations, which May will say to everyone who beats her, even if they are her most hated rival."

Everyone stared at him in shock for I few moments. Had he evaluated my character like that before? A weird thing was that Dad smile at him and patted his shoulder.

"I don't think I could agree more to what you were saying. Welcome into the Maple family," Dad said.

"Thank you Mr. Maple," Drew said with sincerity in his voice.

I ran into Drew and crash tackled him into the concrete. He groaned in pain, but managed to pick himself up with me still clinging onto him and kissed my cheek. I flushed from embarrassment and pushed him away while him smirked at me.

Dad chuckled at our antics before saying, "And Drew, call me Norman."

And that brings us to the end of this my first proper chaptered story... Even though I was going to do one from my poll... But that's still open and I haven't done much about it... Oh well, that's closing on the 11th of November.

And a thank you goes out to all of those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. So thanks! And have this cake! (Drew: The cake is a lie!) Ignore him, I always do... Well, I try to.

Anyway, for one last time, please review!


End file.
